yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Mokou
Overview Yukkuri Mokous are known to hang around Yukkuri Keine and search after Yukkuri Teruyo. Yukkuri Mokou are an immortal yukkuri, just like the Yukkuri Kaguya. Yukkuri Mokous are always under protection of Yukkeines, whether they know it or not. Mokotans also seek out Teruyos to play or mate with, to the jealousy of Yukkeines and E~rins. Compared to the real Mokou, they just want to play with Teruyos instead of killing them over and over. Behavior Unlike normally lazy yukkuri, Mokotans prefer to actively take it easy, and are almost never seen completely at rest unless sleeping. Therefore, they are hyperactive, much like Ayas. But that doesn't mean they don't enjoy resting when given the chance. These yukkuri have the ability to control fire through some unknown means. Though the power of this ability varies from Mokou to Mokou. Some have been reported to breathe fire while others are reported to give third-degree burns just by being touched. While the fire ability has never been fully understood, it is known that a Mokou can control its body heat, though in only one direction. They can only raise their temperature, never lower it, and have to cool off by either jumping into a body of water or finding a Cirnoff to cool it off (which could lead to the Mokou being frozen for a period of time). They have a mixed personality, being at times rather abrasive and head-strong or kind and curious. Due to the first personality type, there are many instances of them burning or scolding objects, people, plants, and even rocks for no good reason. Relationships to other Yukkuris As stated above, they are very friendly with Yukkeines and Teruyos, mating with the former and usually playing with the latter. Sometimes, this is vice-versa. That being said they are usually friendly to other yukkuri so long as the other yukkuri doesn't do anything to upset the Mokou. They have been seen as of recent befriending the new Yukkuri Chandra, though mated pairs haven't been reported. Speech * BURN, BABY, BURN!!!!! Rumors & Miscellaneous * Given the power of fire Mokous have, deciding to eat a Mokou is a rather bad idea seeing as the Mokou will likely burn the throat, the mouth, the stomach, the digestive tract, and finally the anus if ingested. And that would be assuming that the Mokou did not thrash around throughout the entire process of digestion (which would likely not kill the Mokou) or decided to cook said person from the inside out. Thankfully, no one has dared tried to eat a Mokou. *While it's claimed by some abusers that Mokous are able to die, an actual dead Mokou has never been recorded, which leads some to believe that the reports are fake or that Mokous could "play dead". Or it may just so happen the Mokou fell asleep, leading the abuser to believe that the Mokou had perished. The factory itself, well known for being a slaughter house for yukkuri, has never denied or claimed that Mokous (and for that matter Teruyos) can actually die. *Much like owning a Teruyo, owning a Mokou will bring in the unwanted attention of their guardians, Keines. Though unlike Eirins, who will create traps to abusive owners or families, a Keine (or Keines) will attack with their horns. *Some yukkuri enthusiasts claim that Mokous are the hardest yukkuri to own, given their rarity, their control over fire, and the fact the owner may one day randomly wake up to an enraged Yukkeine about to attack them. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Imperishable Night